Are U Kidding Me?
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: Baca aja fanfictnya, pasti pada ngakak. MinYoon Fanfiction, i'm sorry. but this is GS . don't worry, di cerita ini yoongi nya jadi tomboy, just read. gak nyesel deh. summary? yang kamu baca barusan summary xD . saya saranin pas baca fanfict ini pas lagi makan atau minum, supaya keselek /saran apa ini?/ abaikan. kalo udah baca, please review about this error fanfict ;)


**Are U Kidding Me?**

 **GS**

 **Humor , Romance**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfict keren ini bukan punya saya, i'm just re-publish**

 **~Are U Kidding Me?~**

Yoongi berdiri di tengah-tengah jajaran anggota dewan senat yang duduk dengan damai dikursi masing-masing itu. Wibawanya sebagai ketua dewan senat memang tak bisa dianggap enteng, yah meskipun dia perempuan sih.

Sikapnya yang tenang seperti air mengalir–tapi, kalo ketemu Jimin jadi aer kobokan– dan pemikiran dewasanya memang cocok untuk dijadikan pemimpin.

Well _yeah_ , dialah satu-satunya pemimpin anggota dewan senat perempuan di kampus ini, selama periode sunbae-sunbaenya, yang memimpin adalah laki-laki. Dan Yoongi-lah pemimpin perempuan pertama.

Kita sih tau yah kalo Yoongi agak ke _cowok-cowokan_ sikapnya, wkwkwk.

Manik mata sewarna lelehan coklat Yoongi menyapukan pandang keseluruh penjuru ruang senat, menatap wajah-wajah antusias dari para rekannya " _So_ , tujuanku ngumpulin kalian semua disini adalah, aku ingin mengumumkan rencana untuk mengadakan Makrab– _Ya_ Amber?"

"Acara makan, ketua?"

"Bukan _conge_ , acara Makrab."

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya, "Oke, aku jelasin makrab itu apa buat yang masih belum tau–" Yoongi memberi lirikan tajam pada Amber bila sewaktu-waktu ia ingin menyela, "– _well_ , Makrab itu malam keakraban. Jadi, kita ngadain acara dimana satu malam itu bisa akrab sama seluruh angkatan. Gak mandang _Sunbae_ atau _Hoobae_ yang penting kita bisa _have fun_ gitu."

Semua anggota dewan saling berpandangan, menatap satu sama lain seolah menyuruh untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

Yoongi jadi bingung, ini rekannya kaya orang kekurangan duit dah pada saling tatap-tatapan.

"Ada pertanyaan– _Ya_ Hoseok?"

Hoseok nyengir gaje sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Ini tuh macem acara _Promnight_ nyerempet-nyerempet dikit ya?"

" _Mmm_ , iya mungkin gitu. bedanya nggak diwajibin juga sih bawa pasangan. Soalnya aku tau kamu **jones**."

"Temanya gimana?"

"Tema baju renang aja!"

"Namjoon belom pernah gue sambit tong sampah lo ya?"

"Iya ampun ketua"

Yoongi nyeritin idung, "Oke gimana menurut kalian buat temanya?"

"Usul Namjoon boleh tuh, tema baju renang. Jadi yang cewe-cewe pake bikini, bikin acaranya di _kolem renang_ terdekat." Chanyeol berseru riang, mengabaikan eksistensi Yoongi yang berdiri cengo di tengah-tengah.

Lalu para lelaki tadi berseru senang.

 _ **BRAK**_!

Yoongi mengebrak meja Amber yang kebetulan banget ada di samping kanannya, Amber sampe gelagapan kaya ikan mujaer kekurangan aer.

"Gue bikin acara begituan ntar di bantaran kali _ciliwung_!"

 _Krak._

"Masih ada yang mau ngusulin tema aneh-aneh lagi?"

 _Krak._

Suara gemeratakan tulang jemari Yoongi memenuhi ruang senat. Chanyeol tersedak ludah lalu ceming ditempat, duduk manis layaknya anak pengajian sore dengan tangan dilipat diatas meja dan jangan lupa kepala yang menunduk kaya abis dipalakin.

Udah dibilang kan?

Jangan pernah meragukan seorang _Min Yoongi_ bila kau masih sayang nyawa

 **~Are U Kidding Me?~**

Rapat telah berakhir, di ruangan ini hanya tersisa yoongi dan Yoongi menghela nafas. Sebuah meja dengan dua jus tomat tergeletak manis diatasnya itu membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Himchan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak poninya sendiri, lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan diatas meja.

Sungguh.

Hari ini gadis berponi itu sedang tak enak badan, kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya jauh terasa lebih hangat.

Setelah insiden hujan-hujanan kemarin dengan Jimin, sekarang ia merasa bahwa dirinya sakit.

Himchan menatap Yoongi bingung, kedua alisnya menyatu dengan lucu. Kalo soal Yoongi yang ngabain dia saat dia ngegosip sih udah biasa, tapi ini daritadi Himchan diem loh.

Himchan lagi ngecek _Line_ nya soalnya sih.

Biasalah, lagi chat sama Yongguk. Padahal mah satu kampus, tinggal ketemu doang aja gak usah pake chatting segala juga bisa. Buang-buang pulsa aja.

"Yoongi?" suara melodius Himchan menyapa lembut indra pendengaran Yoongi.

Namun gadis berponi itu enggan menjawab. Nafas tak beraturan terdengar, memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Himchan mencondongkan dirinya kearah Yoongi, mengabaikan salah satu jus tomat yang tersenggol oleh sikutnya "Yoongi-ah, kamu sakit?"–pungung tangannya ia tempelkan pada tengkuk leher Yoongi yang terekspos.

Gadis itu kembali duduk dengan wajah panik, ujung jari telunjuknya ia gigit.

 _Duh_ , Yoongi demam…

Nggak biasanya cumi satu itu tumbang gitu aja apalagi cuma karna keujanan. Emang sih tadi pagi sebelum rapat Yoongi sempet ngeluh kalo dia agak puyeng.

Mana tadi yang Himchan tau dari Chanyeol –karna Himchan bukan anggota dewan senat– kalo rapat agak lama karna harus nyari tema buat acara makrab-nya.

Salahin anggota dewan senat yang terlalu bocah milih temanya. Yakali tema buat makrab pake kostum tokoh disney?!

Nggak banget, _suwer_.

Yaudah akhirnya dengan bijaknya Yoongi nyetujuin tema Jinri, temanya itu Dresscode formal, cowo pake tuxedo cewe pake dress. Meskipun setengah hati juga Yoongi nyetujuin gagasan itu.

 _Yah_ …

…Yoongi nggak terbiasa pakai dress, apalagi sepatu yang _hak_ -nya nyamain idung Ken, anak jurusan bahasa inggris itu.

"Yoongi, aku tau kamu demam–" Himchan menatap tajam Yoongi

, "– _TAPI JANGAN TIDUR DISINI JUGA DONG! MANA NGOROK PULA. EWH_!"

Tangan Himchan gatel pengen banget gebrak meja biar Yoongi bangun, untung ini bocah lagi sakit.

Kalo enggak?

Ya, mungkin jus tomat yag masih utuh tadi bisa bersarang dengan unyu-nya di kepala Yoongi.

Himchan masih ngedumel sampai ketika Jimin menarik kursi disebelah Yoongi, menyamankan duduknya sambil menatapi Yoongi, lalu meletakkan _earphone_ berwarna hitam metalik berserta ponselnya diatas meja.

Tangannya Terangkat untuk mengusap lembut kepala Yoongi di atas meja tersebut.

Sebelah alis Jimin berkedut, menatap Himchan yang bergumam ntah apa itu. Mengabaikan eksistensi Jimin yang sudah dua menit berada disana.

 _Tuhkan_ …

Nggak **pacarnya** ,

Nggak **sahabat pacarnya** ,

 _Kalo ada Jimin, pasti dicuekin_.

" **Ehem**."

Himchan berenti ngedumel, menatap Jimin _shock_ "Sejak kapan kamu disitu?!"

"Sejak negara api menyerang."

"Rese. Aku serius nanya nih"

"Udah daritadi aku disini jenong"

"Siapa yang jenong? lebih jenong aku apa Soojung?!–"

"Oh, hai Soojungie apa kabar?" Jimin melambai tangan kearah belakang Himchan.

Himchan mendadak ceming seketika.

 _SERIUS ADA SOOJUNG NIH_?

 _ **Mamfus**_ …

 _Himchan nengok kebelakang_.

 _Eh_?

Sepi kok nggak ada orang, cuma ada tukang sampah diujung sana.

Sekali, dua kali, matanya menerjab unyu.

Dan Himchan baru sadar,

Dia dikerjain Jimin, _man_!

 **BRAK**.

" _Kampret_! Jim lo ngerjain gue–"

" **BERISIK**!"

Mendadak hening ketika Yoongi berteriak dengan suaranya seperti ayam nelen karet, kayanya dia lagi pilek sih.

Kedua alis Jimin menukik tajam, mendekatkan dirinya kearah Yoongi yang masih setia pada posisinya itu. Pemuda itu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada tengkuk Yoongi.

 _Hangat_.

Jimin menatap Himchan dan menunjuk Yoongi dengan isyarat dagunya, "Demam?" suaranya di pelankan agar tak menganggu macan molor itu.

Kepala Himchan mengangguk lucu.

Pemuda itu jadi panik sendiri kan, baru kali ini liat Yoongi sakit soalnya sih. Bisanya dia yang bikin orang sakit gara-gara hukumannya.

Jimin ngusapin tengkuk Yoongi lembut, "Yoongi, ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan."

Yoongi mengerang. Demi apapun, kepalanya terasa berat banget. Kalo bisa sih dia jedotin juga nih kepalanya ketembok terdekat biar pusingnya ilang.

Mana usapan tangan Jimin ditengkuknya itu nyaman banget, Yoongi jadi nambah ngantuk cuma karna di usapin. Mirip kucing.

"Nggak bisa jalan, Jim. Lemes." Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jimin sayu dengan pucuk hidung yang memerah.

Pemuda itu cemberut, mengacak poni Yoongi yang berantakan "Justru kalo kamu disini dengan cara tidur yang kaya gitu malah makin pusing."

"Pusing~"

"Makanya ayok ke ruang kesehatan."

"Idung mampet~"

"Sedot ingusnya."

"Suaraku seperti kodok~"

"Nanti kita beli baygon ya."

Yoongi mendelik tak suka, "Kalo aku mati gimana?"

"Ya, jangan lah, ntar aku jones."

Dengerin percakapan nggak mutu dua bocah ini bikin Himchan merengut _bete_. Percakapan paling aneh dan paling absrud yang pernah dia denger.

Sebelah tangan gadis berambut hitam itu mengambil satu gelas jus tomat yang sudah tak dingin lagi lalu menenggak isinya kasar.

 _Ucetdah_.

Aus neng?

"Oy kalian berdua. Pergi sana."

Yoongi dan Jimin serentak menghentikan acara percakapan bodoh mereka, menoleh kearah Himchan yang terengah menghabiskan segelas jus tomat itu sendirian.

"Apaan sih Soo, aku tau kamu iri. Dasar Jones–" Yoongi nyeritin idung, menunjuk sudut bibir Himchan yang belepotan jus "–lagian juga ih mana mau Yongguk cepet-cepet nembak kamu! _Jember_ banget sih jadi jadi cewek."

Himchan memutar bola matanya, "Gausah bawa-bawa dia deh"

"Cie yang kena PHP"

"Aku nggak di PHP'in kok!"

"Kasian yang digantungin"

"Emang aku jemuran?!"Mata sipit Himchan memicing

"Emang iya kan? Kaya kolor."

"Rese!"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Jimin tak kuasa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk menyungingkan sebuah senyuman saat melihat Yoongi yang tertawa ngakak disebelahnya. Meskipun dalam keadaan sakit, sifat iseng Yoongi gak ikut sakit kayanya.

Himchan kembali ngedumel, omongannya cepet banget. Bakat jadi rapper nih kayanya.

"Kalian tuh pasangan aneh ya, sukanya ngerjain orang. Kadang aku suka bete kalo kalian udah ngerjain aku, liat sekarang nih sukanya cemoohin aku jones mulu–"

"– _emang jones kan_ "

"–bisa nggak kalian berenti? Sakit hati tau! Kao nggak aku bilangin Seokjin oppa nih. Dan juga jangan bawa Yongguk dong kan aku sama di belom resmi, gaenak kalo dia– **YA! YA! YA! DENGERIN DULU NGAPA ORANG LAGI NGOMONG**!"

Gadis itu berhenti mengoceh saat melihat pasangan idiot itu pergi dengan Yoongi yang menempel di punggung Jimin. _Egila_ , di cafetaria kampus malah gendong-gendongan. Malu dikit kenapa sih ni anak dua.

"Udah sana ngoceh sama gelas jus."

Kalimat polos yang terkesan menyebalkan itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Yoongi, membuat Himchan dongkol dan pengen ngunyah meja cafetaria ini.

Sampai ketika Jimin dan Yoongi menghilang dari cafetaria Himchan masih _speechless_ di tempat dengan rahang yang jatuh ke bawah.

"Aku ditinggalin gitu aja?" Lirihnya sambil menatapi dua gelas jus tomat tersebut.

Himchan jadi merengut sendiri.

 _GELAS JUS AJA BERDUA-DUAAN, MASA DIA SENDIRI_?!

Gadis itu menyambar smartphonenya diatas meja ketika benda tersebut bergtar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Himchan mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Yeobeose_ – _eh_? Oppa?" gadis itu jadi terkejut ketika suara _husky_ milik Seokjin menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Well, Seokjin jarang menelpon orang termasuk adiknya ini. Dia hemat pulsa _kelesss_.

" _Sang-ie, lagi dimana_?"

"Cafetaria, wae?"

" _Ke depan ruang dosen please_."

Dahi Himchan mengkerut-kerut jelek, "Hah? Oppa ada di sini? Ngapain?"

" _Udah kesini buruan_."

"Ish, kan oppa udah lulus. Ngapain juga kesini."

" _Bawel kamu jenong, buruan kesini_."

"Tapi beliin aku ice cream ya?"

Seokjin menghela nafas, " _Mau berapa sih? Ntar oppa kasih se-box. Udah buruan kesini ah pulsa pengen abis nih_."

 _Tuuut_

Dengan sangat tidak sopan Seokjin mematikan panggilan sepihaknya. Himchan menatap datar ponselnya.

Kalo bukan kakak, pasti Seokjin abis dia timpuk diktat.

Namjoon berjalan dengan langkah santai serta sebelah lengan disaku jeans dan sebuah makalah dengan cover hijau disebelah lengannya yang lain, makalahnya ia gulung biar _unyu_ , bibirnya menyenandungkan siualan santai disepanjang koridor, menatapi betapa ramainya koridor sore hari ini.

Tadi Yoongi _BBM_ dia, katanya suruh nyampein makalah buat ngadain acara makrab yang udah dibikin Hoseok ke Prof Jinki buat disetujuin. Kalo bukan disuruh sama manusia satu itu mana mau dia nemuin Prof Jinki yang super duper absrud itu.

 _Yah_ , nggak ada seorang pun anggotan dewan senat yang berani ngelawan perintah ketua laknat itu sih. Takut dihukum, _man_!

Kejamnya seorang Min Yoongi bakal keliatan pas ada orang berani nentang dia.

Namjoon aja sampe bingung lho.

Dia jadi inget waktu dirinya ngeremehin Yoongi. Pemuda itu paling males disuruh rapat, buang-buang waktu aja buat ngebahas hal nggak penting.

 _So_ , disaat ada kesempatan dia tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kacamata hitam bertenger di hidungnya serta kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kirain si ketua itu nggak bakalan liat, soalnya dia ngambil tempat udah paling bagus sih, mojok-mojok gitu.

Dan sebuah diktat menghantam telak kepalanya.

Namjoon mengaduh, mengelus ubun-ubunnya sambil meringis.

"ADAW! APA-APAAN SIH ALAY BANGE–"

"Ngantuk, _mas_?" Yoongi Tersenyum, dengan sebuah diktat di tangannya "Lanjut gih tidurnya, kalo mau mukamu aku jadiin kanvas buat karya terbaru _Kris_ -sunbae."

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat, "Siapa kamu berani ngatur-ngatur? Dewa?"

"Min Yoongi imnida, Ketua dewan senat perempuan pertama di BigHit University. Salam kenal."

"Penting gitu tau nama kamu?" Namjoon menguap malas.

 _GREP_!

Kerah Namjoon ditarik oleh gadis berponi tersebut. Membuatnya membolakan mata, baru kali ini ada yeoja _seberingas_ dia.

"Denger ya, aku udah baik cuma mukul kamu pake diktat–" gadis itu melepas kerah Namjoon dengan sekali hentakan, membuat punggung pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut membentur sandaran kursi dengan cukup keras. "–kalo kamu masih belom bisa menghargai dan menjaga _attitude_ kamu sebagai anggota senat, mending kamu keluar aja dari jajaran dewan senat. Aku nggak butuh pemimpin macem kamu yang kalo rapat tidur! Jangan contoh _Pemerintah_ kita kalo lagi rapat malah molor tapi duit gaji ngalir mulu!"

Yoongi membalikkan badannya, kepalanya sedikit menoleh kepada Namjoon "Kamu harusnya sadar, kalo bukan kita siapa lagi yang bakal ngerubah bangsa ini, _Kim Namjoon_ -ssi. Dan kalo kamu masih mau tidur mending kamu pulang aja."

Namjoon menunduk, mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Yoongi. Fikirannya melayang. Yah, harusnya ia bisa mengerti sikonnya sekarang, Ia sedang mengikuti rapat karena ia adalah salah satu anggota senat.

Harusnya ia lebih bisa menghargai waktu yang terbuang untuk mengikuti rapat ini. Kata-kata Yoongi tadi benar-benar merasuk kedalam dirinya.

"Maaf ketua, aku nggak akan tidur lagi."

Yoongi tersenyum. Menoleh kembali kepada jajaran dewan senat yang keliatan cengo.

"Kita lanjutin pembahasan yang tadi–" gadis itu nyeritin idung, "–dan buat kamu, Namjoon. Tolong bersihin ruangan ini sehabis selesai rapat dan besok jangan lupa buat beli donat 3 kotak sebagai hukuman karena udah tidur ditengah-tengah rapat."

Pemuda tersebut terkaget-kaget, "T-tapi ketua. Tanggal tua nih."

"Oke donat 5 kotak."

" _Astagfir_ , ketua jangan ditambah!"

"10 kotak. _Fix_."

"BUNUH NAMJOON DIRAWA-RAWA BANG!"

HAHAHA–

–HAHA…

….ha.

Katakan selamat tinggal pada dompetmu, nak.

Lamunan tadi membuat Namjoon tanpa sadar sudah menjejakkan kaki ke depan pintu ruangan dosen, manik matanya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang menyandar ketembok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namjoon memicingkan mata kearah pemuda yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya tersebut.

 _Kaya kenal_

"Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna karamel seperti Yoongi itu menoleh, "lho, Namjoon?"

Namjoon jadi _excited_ sendiri, dirinya berlari kearah Seokjin yang sedang memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Mau kemana hyung? Rapih bet kaya guru BK."

"Kepo deh."

Namjoon mencibir, "Kepo is care, _hyung_."

"Miranda care?"

" _ITU MIRANDA KERR_!"

Sebelah lengan Seokjin mengeplak kepala Namjoon dengan 'sayang', lalu merebut paksa makalah dari tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Makrab? Acara SMA banget sih" pemuda tersebut menyatukan kudua alisnya lucu, jadi mirip Himchan deh ._. (kan oppanya oon)

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, "Keputusan Yoongi soalnya, siapa yang berani ngelawan?"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Padahal dia yeoja loh–" tangannya membolak-balik lembaran makalah tersebut, "–tapi nggak ada yang berani sama dia ya?"

"Iyelah, dia galaknya kaya orang kekurangan pulsa sih. Horror."

" _OPPA_ –"

Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh sumber suara berisik diujung koridor. Hentakan kaki memenuhi koridor yang masih ramai tersebut. Kedua pemuda itu menerjabkan mata mereka.

Himchan berjalan kearah mereka dengan wajah –sok– sangar, jika ini adalah sebuah anime mungkin akan ada efek api dan aura hitam disekitar Himchan. (jadi inget Tendou Kisara dari anime black bullet /?)

Dengan langkah kaki penuh hentakan dan emosi, gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut menghampiri kedua pemuda yang berada tak jauh di depan ruangan dosen tersebut.

 _GEDUBRAG_!

Bunyi berdebam keras memenuhi koridor.

" _Aw_ , _Ittai_ ~"

Seokjin menatap datar Himchan yang terjatuh menabak tempat sampah, sedangkan Namjoon sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

" _Err_ , hyung itu adikmu kan? Aku pergi dulu ya?–" tangannya merampas makalah itu dari tangan Seokjin, "–kalau kita ketemu lagi bahas lagu ya hyung, aku duluan, annyeong."

Pemuda dengan rambut blonde tersebut dengan cepat menghilang di balik pintu ruang dosen.

Seokjin masih setia menatap datar Himchan yang meringis sambil mengusap bokongnya. Beberapa sampah bungkus makanan ringan serta kertas-kertas berceceran di koridor.

Oh, jangan lupakan banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearah yeoja malang tersebut.

"Kamu nggak mau bangun? Mau duduk aja disitu sampe malem?"

Himchan mendelik, "SEBAGAI KAKAK YANG BAIK, BANGUNIN KEK!"

"Gausah teriak juga kale."

Pemuda dengan suara husky tersebut membawa diri kedepan adik kesayangannya yang masih setia pada posisi duduknya yang terlihat unyu bagai ayam tergelincir es.

Sebelah lengan Seokjin mengulur ke dapan wajah lucu Himchan, "Ayo bangun cepet keburu bajunya kotor."

"Udah kotor lagian–" gadis tersebut menerima uluran lengan Seokjin dan bersingkut bangun, "–oppa ngapain sih disini? Kan udah lulus tinggal nyari kerja. _Dasar pengangguran_."

 **Jleb**.

" _Untung adek_."

Seokjin melirik jarum jam arloji merk _Rolex_ berwarna hitam metalik di lengan kirinya, sedetik kemudian lelaki tersebut menghela nafas kasar.

Membuat Himchan yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa mngerutkan alisnya bingung, melihat tingkah absrud kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa sih, merengut gitu? Kurang pulsa ya–"

Tatapan intens mata sipit Seokjin membuat gadis itu terdiam, mode mafia Seokjin kakaknya kambuh. Dia mirip _assassin_ yang siap menebas leher lawan bicara kapan saja. Kalo udah mode begini biasanya pemuda itu lagi serius.

Tumben sih.

Firasat Himchan buruk soalnya.

"Ayo kita berburu alien."

Rentetan kalimat yang terucap begitu saja dari bibir Seokjin membuat Himchan ceming mendadak.

"Alien? Bumi diserang alien?" Himchan menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Alien paling menyebalkan yang ada di bumi. Dengan rambut orange menyala, seperti jus jeruk dingin yang sangat pas diminum waktu musim panas itu ada di kampus ini."

"EMANG ALIEN PUNYA RAMBUT!"

Himchan _headbangs_

Kakaknya _pea_ ,

Himchan jadi pengen nangis.

Jimin mengutak-atik ponselnya, sesekali menatapi Yoongi yang tengah tertidur dengan damai di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Wajah lucu Yoongi ketika tidur membuat Jimin gemas sendiri jadinya. Ada sedikit niat terbesit untuk mengecup keningnya lama, lalu merambat ke pucuk hidung mungil yang sedikit memerah dan berakhir di atas bibir sewarna cherry milik gadis berponi tersebut.

Wkwk.

Jimin jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana bibirnya menyelimuti bibir Yoongi sekarang. Kedua telapak tangan Jimin beralih menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah lucu.

Bahkan membayangkan ia mencium sang ketua senat nan galak itu membuatnya malu setengah hidup (karna Jimin belum mau mati, _man_.)

Kereongkongannya terasa kering, sudah hampir tiga jam ia menemani kekasih galaknya itu beristirahat. Jimin bosan sekaligus haus dan lapar juga bila terus-terusan berdiam diri seperti orang idiot di samping ranjang Yoongi, menatapinya intens dan tersenyum layaknya seorang _pedofil_.

Bisa saja sih, Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi yang tengah tertidur tersebut, untuk sekedar membanjiri kerongkongannya dengan secangkir kopi atau segelas besar jus alpukat segar di cafetaria.

Tapi…

Rasanya Jimin enggan meninggalkan gadis berponi itu sendirian di ruang kesehatan. Bagaimana jika nanti ada orang asing yang memasuki ruangan dengan warna dominan putih itu lalu melakukan hal-hal aneh pada gadisnya?

Duh, Jimin pikiranmu _lebay_ deh.

Mungkin kalau bukan kerongkongan yang rewel, Jimin masih betah berlama-lama dengan gadis itu di ruangan tertutup tersebut. Jimin manyun dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku.

Pemuda tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, lengannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut poni Yoongi yang melenceng dari jalur tersebut lalu mengecup pelan keningnya alih-alih takut membangunkan Yoongi dari tidurnya.

 _Akhirnya_ , ciuman pertama Jimin untuk Yoongi tersampaikan meski yang dicium nggak sadar.

Bersoraklah kalian!

 _Horas bah_! /?

Jimin mengakhiri ciuman tanda sayangnya itu dengan senyuman tulus, membuat pipinya yang seperti adonan donat tersebut mengembang lucu.

Lelaki berambut hitam tersebut benar-benar akan pergi ketika melihat jam yang menempel dinding tersebut menunjukan pukul 7. Matanya beralih melihat kearah langit di luar jendela sana.

Gelap.

Pantas saja sejak tadi lampu di koridor sudah menyala.

Dan Jimin tahu, ia harus segera membangunkan gadis tersebut dan kemudian mengajaknya pulang setelah membeli minuman.

Pemuda dengan warna rambut orange menyala itu celingukan kesana kemari, menatapi bingung kearah koridor dan ruangan-ruangan yang dilaluinya.

Sejak tadi tak ada satu orangpun yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan soal ruang dosen.

Iyalah, _wong_ nanyanya kaya orang ngajak berantem.

" _Woy, tau ruang dosen dimana nggak? Pasti tau kan? Nggak tau? Ndeso! Tak sobek-sobek mulutmu_."

Dan jadilah dia kelimpungan mencari ruang laknat tersebut.

Andai saja, ia tak meminta izin pada rapper unyu dengan mulut tajam seperti anak gadis itu untuk pergi ke kamar kecil mungkin tidak seperti ini jadinya.

Ia bahkan sudah lelah mendaki ratusan anak tangga lalu turun lagi hanya untuk mencari ruang dosen. Ujung jempolnya sedikit lecet karena harus berjalan terus. Salahkan keinginannya buang hajat disaat yang nggak tepat.

 _Apes_.

dunia memang kejam, _bung_.

Manik mata coklatnya mengarah pada tulisan ruang kesehatan. Dengan senyum lebar pemuda tersebut membawa dirinya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Siapa tahu, penjaga ruang kesehatan berbaik hati menunjukan ruang dosen padanya kan?

 **BRAK**.

Yoongi terbangun. Membuka kedua kelopak matanya cepat lalu mendudukan paksa dirinya, membuat pusing kembali menjalari kepalanya seketika.

Suara seperti pintu dibanting tersebut membuatnya kaget sampe hampir jantungan. Manik matanya menatap lelaki dengan cengiran sok polos tanpa dosa tersebut berdiri di dekat pintu.

Alisnya menyatu lucu.

"Makasih banget udah bikin kepalaku makin puyeng." Desisnya pelan penuh penekanan dan emosi.

Pemuda dengan cengiran aneh tersebut menghampiri Yoongi, "Oh, hai aku _Kim Taehyung_ –"

"– _nggak nanya_ "

"–bisa bantu kasih tau aku dimana ruang dosen?" pemuda yang mengaku bernama Taehyung tersebut mendudukan dirinya di kursi tempat Jimin tadi.

Masih anget pantat Jimin pasti tuh.

Yoongi menguap sebentar, "Kamu anak baru? Ruang dosen ada di gedung sebelah, di lantai dua deket _wireless_. Makanya disitu banyak yang nongkrong soalnya wifinya kenceng."

Taehyung menggaruk rambutnya sewarna jus jeruknya tersebut. Menatap Yoongi yang tengah memijat pelipisnya.

"Oh gitu, yaudah deh makasih, em… kalo boleh tau siapa nama kamu?"

"Ngapain nanya-nanya?"

"Nanya aja."

"Kepo amat."

Cewe galak macem gini pasti jones, pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung beranjak setelah mengucapnya terima kasih pada gadis berponi tersebut, menahan sakit pada lecet di ujung jempolnya.

Duh, _man_!

Mending jatoh sekalian deh daripada lecet luka kaya gini, biasanya yang sakit kecil-kecil kaya gini yang bikin gondok. Dia cuma lupa pake kaos kaki sih sebenernya.

"Tunggu."

Taehyung berhenti melangkah, berbalik menatap yeoja dengan rambut coklat pendek sebahu yang mengingatkannya pada Seokjin tersebut.

Lengan Yoongi merogoh celah kecil di depan ransel biru kesayangannya di meja nakas, lalu turun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan mengabaikan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya sampai rasanya Yoongi ingin menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai.

Dengan langkah imut-imut, yang bikin Taehyung kesel sendiri itu, Yoongi sampai di depannya. Menyodorkan sebuah _Band-Aid_ dengan motif kelinci yang unyu di depan wajahnya.

"Kakimu luka ya? Ini pakai, tenang aja ini gratis dan soal motif… _err_ , ini pemberian sepupuku yang masih tk dan oh– bisa hentikan cengiranmu itu? Jiji tau."

Taehyung terkekeh, menerima plaster luka bermotif unyu itu dari tangan yeoja yang bahkan belum ia tahu namanya.

" _Arigatou_ ~"

Yoongi mengganguk kecil, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

 _ **PSSTTT**_!

*Maafkeun saya, saya nggak tau back sound apaan ini T.T*

Seluruh lampu mati, membuat pupil coklat Yoongi membesar. Alih-alih takut ketemu setan disaat begini, Yoongi lebih takut lagi bedua-duaan bareng cowok aneh dengan cengiran yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, matanya memanas menatap sekeliling yang gelap.

.

"Taehyung- _ssi_? Kau dimana?"

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, bingung. Ia juga jadi horror sendiri malem-malem gini gak tau jalan pulang pake kejebak di ruang kesehatan bareng yeoja galak yang baru beberapa menit ditemuinya.

Lengan Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Hah aku? Aku didepanmu"

 _BRUGH_!

Yoongi memeluk leher Taehyung erat. Ia merengkuh leher Taehyung dan menenggelamkan wajah lucunya di bahu tegas pemuda tersebut. Ia bergetar hebat.

Taehyung berjengit kebelakang, kakinya menabrak meja membuatnya nyeri seketika.

" _O–oy-_ "

" _Hiks_ …"

Pemuda tersebut ciut.

Barusan dia denger suara orang nangis…

Jangan jangan ada kuntilanak?!

" _Hiks_ – maaf, aku takut tempat gelap dan sempit."

Taehyung membuat wajah lucu untuk berpikir, lengannya ia rambatkan menuju punggung gadis tersebut, mengusapnya hangat untuk sekedar memberinya ketenangan.

Gadis itu masih bergetar, memejamkan matanya erat.

"A-aku meluk kamu bukan karna aku mau, t-tapi… aku nggak tenang kalau keadaan begini nggak meluk orang."

"Iya aku paham." Taehyung tersenyum," _Daijobu ka_?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu baik-baik aja?"

Yoongi mengganguk di bahu Taehyung.

" _Yokatta_ ~ kamu takut?"

"Em~ aku takut tempat gelap dan sempit soalnya waktu masih kecil aku pernah kejebak di dalam mesin cuci dan nggak bisa bergerak selama lima jam."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Taehyung cengo.

Pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada bahu sempit yeoja itu, masih mengusapnya lembut.

Cewe aneh.

Bisa-bisanya dia ceritain hal memalukan begitu didepan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya, bisa aja kan orang baru dikenalnya itu jadi ilfil.

Tapi yah, keliatan sih kalo dia orangnya cuek abis.

Nggak ada manis-manisnya jadi perempuan.

 _Lampu kembali menyala_.

Taehyung nyengir, ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi yang hampir membuatnya sulit bernafas tersebut, namun Yoongi menahan pelukannya di leher Taehyung dan bergumam.

"Kumohon, aku… takut."

Pemuda tersebut jadi tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

 _ **Clek**_.

"Yoongi… _ah_?"

 **Kretek** …

Suara itu pecah, berhamburan.

Jimin datang dengan unyunya, dengan tampang idiot dan rahang jatuh kebawah.

Simulasi rumah-rumahan pun tercipta. Simulasi dimana sang suami yang memergoki sang istri dengan selingkuhannya. Simulasi dimana mbak Hana memergoki Karin dan mas Bram.

 _Tunggu_ ,

Jimin jadi mba Hana gitu?

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang masih cengo di didepan pintu itu dengan cengiran sok polosnya, membuat Jimin seketika ingin menumpahkan kopi yang barusan dibelinya tadi ke wajahnya.

Jari telunjuk Taehyung menunjuk Yoongi tepat diatas kepalanya, "Oh, hai aku _Kim Taehyung_ –"

"– _nggak nanya_ "

"–bisa tolong lepasin dia nggak? Aku sesak nafas…"

Jimin menghela nafas kasar, menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berpelukan tersebut – _coret_ , Yoongi yang merengkuh leher Taehyung dengan erat.

Ia tersenyum miris.

Ada detakan menyakitkan di dalam dadanya yang tergurat penuh oleh adegan yang dibuat kekasih manisnya itu, di depan matanya sendiri. Perasaannya seperti dicubit kecil dan rasanya sakit sekali.

Pemuda tersebut meletakkan kopinya keatas meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, berdehem sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyentuh lengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Jimin seadanya.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan rasa pusing yang benar-benar mengambil alih kepalanya itu kini mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung menelan rasa kecewa sebenarnya, ada perasaan nyaman saat yeoja itu memeluk lehernya. Hangat.

Kelopak matanya terbuka, melihat kekasihnya itu berdiri sambil memegangi lengannya. Refleks Yoongi melepaskan rengkuhannya pada leher Taehyung. Wajahnya memerah terlalu banyak menangis.

" _Jim_?–" Yoongi kembali menangis, beralih memeluk Jimin dengan erat disana.

Jimin tersenyum, mengusap lembut punggung sempit kekasih galaknya itu. Sebenarnya Jimin akan marah ketika melihat adegan yang membuatnya sakit mata itu, namun diurungkan niatnya itu ketika melihat gadis berponi itu menangis.

Seorang Min Yoongi yang galaknya ngalahin guru BK _SMA_ -nya dulu itu menangis.

Kece kan?

Yoongi cemberut di bahu Jimin, "Aku takut gelap Jim, kamu kemana aja? Kok nggak ada? Aku kan takut. Kamu jahat ninggalin anak unyu ini–hik"

"Tadi aku keluar sebentar cari minum, lagian kamu tidur kaya orang mati aj– _aww_ , iya-iya maaf."

Tangan indah Yoongi mencubit perut Jimin, membuat Jimin meringis namun sedetik tertawa kecil lalu merambatkan lengannya menuju kepala gadis itu untuk ia usap.

Em… _guys_?

Taehyung sebenarnya pengen banget nabok ini anak dua gegara dia dikacangin kaya kambing conge, tapi ngeliat Yoongi tadi nangis malah bikin dia nggak enak.

"Kayanya aku ganggu, aku pamit dulu ya. Annyeong kamu… err, Yoongi? _Arigatou_ buat infonya tadi."

Yoongi hanya bergumam kecil di bahu Jimin.

Pemuda dengan warna rambut orange nyentrik itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi, meninggalkan dua orang yang masih asik berpelukan tersebut.

Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu sesudah saat ia menutupnya. Tangannya masih memegang kenop pintu dengan lapis cat berwana kuning keemasan itu sambil tersenyum.

Ia mengamati plester luka dengan motif unyu itu di tangannya. Taehyung memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, bunyinya lucu dan membuat Taehyung terkekeh kecil.

Hahh~

Taehyung jadi menebak-nebak, apa hubungan kedua orang itu ya?

"Jadi… Yoongi ya?" ia masih tersenyum sambil menatapi plester luka tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah menjauhi ruang kesehatan. Ia masih harus berperang untuk mencari ruang dosen tentunya.

 _Tunggu_.

Taehyung mematung seketika.

Ia lupa dimana letak ruang dosen karena terlalu fokus pada debaran jantungnya.

 _Jatuh cinta_ ,

bikin orang lupa segalanya.

Selamat mencari ruang dosen abang kateha.

Wkwkwk.

Yoongi masih setia pada posisinya tanpa berniat untuk mengubahnya sedikitpun. Ia makin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada leher Jimin ketika dirasa udara dingin menyapa kulitnya.

"Jimin _ie_ , pulang yuk?" gadis berponi itu bergumam di bahu kokoh Jimin, membuat Jimin tertawa.

Jimin mengusap tengkuk Yoongi yang terasa hangat itu, "Pulang ke rumah kita?"

"Hah? Rumah kita?"

"Iyap, buat rumah kita nanti, aku udah nyicil lho."

"Nyicil apa?"

"Nyicil pakunya sama kerikil. Paku udah dua sama kerikilnya udah tiga hehehe."

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap datar Jimin yang nyengir itu, "Butuh berapa ratus tahun nyicil begituan buat bangun rumah."

"Yang penting aku udah ada niat buat hidup sama-sama kamu yee, tinggal liat aja kondisi kedepannya gimana." Jimin tersenyum.

Pipi Yoongi terasa panas dibuatnya, " _Babo_!" gadis tersebut kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Jimin. Membuat Jimin kembali tertawa renyah.

Jimin membawa Yoongi untuk duduk di kursinya tadi, suhu tubuh yeoja tersebut makin meninggi dan itu membuat Jimin sangat khawatir. Wajahnya memerah serta menggigil kedinginan.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

Ia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, melapisi kemeja yang dipakai gadis tersebut dengan jaket hitam miliknya. ia memakaikannya pada tubuh kecil Yoongi, serta mensleting jaketnya sampai leheragar Yoongi merasa wajahnya benar-benar khawatir.

Sangat, sangat, sangat khawatir kalau mau tau.

Jimin menyandang ransel biru milik Yoongi itu didepan, mengamit lengan Yoongi untuk melingkar manis lehernya lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis tersebut di punggungnya dan menahan tangannya di bagian paha gadis berponi itu.

Ia baru tahu kalau Yoongi memang seenteng ini.

Yoongi merengkuh leher Jimin, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher pemuda tersebut.

Hembusan nafas hangat Yoongi disana membuat Jimin agak bergidik, sebegitu panaskah suhu tubuh kekasih galaknya ini?

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan ruang kesehatan setelah mematikan lampunya terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda itu menatapi koridor yang masih cukup ramai, berjalan pelan sambil sesekali membalas sapaan teman-temannya.

Yah, gimana nggak disapa kalo dia gendong Yoongi di punggungnya? Pasti pada kepo kan si ketua itu kenapa. Di kampus ini tuh Yoongi terkenal soalnya, aslinya bukan terkenal si…. tapi bocah-bocah pada takut sama makhluk macam Yoongi.

Kan dia sadis.

Lebih sadis dari _jigsaw_ , err.

.

Langkah kaki Jimin mengarah pada area parkir, ia jadi bingung sendiri. Gimana caranya nganterin Yoongi pulang ya? Soalnya Jimin bawa motor, ia takut Yoongi ngejengkang kebelakang.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar saat manik mata hitamnya kembali melihat pemuda dengan warna rambut orange nyentrik yang tadi dilihatnya itu bersama Seokjin dan Himchan di depan aula.

Detakan menyakitkan itu kembali menyelimuti dadanya saat mengingat kejadian tadi, pemuda itu tak suka jika kekasihnya itu berdekatan dengan lelaki itu. Sungguh.

Jujur, meskipun Yoongi itu dekat dengan banyak lelaki, namun Jimin bisa percaya pada gadis berponi tersebut karena Yoongi itu bukan type gadis yang gampangan. Bahkan untuk mengetahui nama saja harus memerlukan proses yang rumit.

"Sial." Ia bergumam penuh frustasi mengingat kejadian tadi. Rasanya ia ingin anemia saja– _Eh_ , maksudnya amnesia.

Jimin kembali menghela nafas.

.

.

Rasanya ia ingin menghajar wajah pemuda tadi untuk menghilangkan detak menyakitkan ini, ia kesal. Sangat kesal.

.

.

Mungkinkah Jimin cemburu?

.

.

.

Yang pasti, jawabannya

.

.

.

Ya.

.

.

Seseorang yang kau kasihi dan sayangi memeluk orang lain. Itu hal menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami selama 19 tahun hidupnya.

Jimin menyetop taksi di depan kampus, ia harus membawa pulang Yoongi dengan selamat sekarang. Persetan dengan sensasi rasa menyakitkan itu, kekasihnya membutuhkan dirinya sekarang.

Ia harus bisa menahan egonya sendiri untuk tidak menanyakan masalah ini kepada sang kekasih yang sedang dalam mode sakit.

Biarlah motor kesayangannya itu menginap semalam di parkiran kampus.

"Hahh~ firasatku buruk." Gumamnya ketika dirinya sudah berada di kursi penumpang dengan Yoongi disebalah kanannya, ia meremas lembut tangan Yoongi yang terasa panas menyentuh telapak tangannya.

 **TBC? OR END?**

pertama, saya ingin minta maaf karena udah repost . sebenarnya fanfict ini dari bts fanfict yang straight. karena OC nya sifatnya seperti yoongi, sungguh pas sekali. makanya saya update di sini. buat yang merasa ini fanfict miliknya . saya mau minta maaf dan terima kasih, saya tidak akan mengakui ini milik saya. saya hanya bilang kalau ini re-publish. fanfict humor ini saya menyukainya :) . peace and respect, saya tidak bisa mencantumkan nama sang author, karena ff ini sudah lama bersarang di laptop saya dengan kondisi sudah menjadi word. gamsahamnida, anyeong :)


End file.
